harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa o Hogwart
Jeżeli chcesz poczytać dotychczasowe informacje: Użytkownik:Krystianwolski/Artykuł zastępczy Bitwa o Hogwart (ang. Battle of Hogwarts) Wydarzenia prowadzące do bitwy Śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a Nad Wieżą Astronomiczną rozpościerał się Mroczny Znak. Tam też dolecieli dyrektor i Harry z Jaskini, w której szukali horkruksa. Albus zażyczył sobie Severusa Snape'a. Potter miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę i już chciał biec po pomoc, ale w tym czasie wszedł Draco Malfoy, a Harry poczuł, że coś go unieruchomiło. Było to zaklęcie skierowane przez Dumbledore'a. Malfoy wyjaśnił dyrektorowi, że śmierciożercy są w zamku, dostali się przez Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń i że musi go zabić. Draco jednak nie był na tyle silny aby wykonać zadanie skierowane przez Voldemorta, którym było zabicie Dumbledore'a. W porę przybył Snape dokończył pracę Malfoya i zabił swojego dyrektora. Okazało się jednak iż była to śmierć zaplanowana. Ciało zabitego spadło z hukiem na błonia. Z momentem śmierci dyrektora, unieruchamiające Harry'ego zaklęcie przestało działać. Ruszył on w pościg za zabójcą i innymi śmierciożercami. Po drodze mijał nauczycieli, członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa, walczących z napastnikami. Na szkolnych błoniach dogonił Snape'a i próbował z nim walczyć, używając jego własnych zaklęć. Wtedy Snape wyjawił mu, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi, po czym zabrał Dracona poza teren zamku i deportował się. Harry podjął decyzje, że nie wraca na następny rok do Hogwartu, będzie szukał horkruksów. Ron i Hermiona również powiedzieli, że pójdą, nie zostawią Harry'ego samego. Podległe Ministerstwo Magii Dnia 1 sierpnia 1997 śmierciożercy zdobyli ministerstwo oraz rzucili klątwę na Piusa Thicknesse i kilku innych ważnych urzędników. Scrimgeour został schwytany i torturowany przez Voldemorta, w celu zdobycia informacji, gdzie ukrywa się Harry Potter. Rufus nic mu nie powiedział, za co został zabity. Prorok Codzienny pod wpływem śmierciożerców napisał że Scrimgeour zrezygnował, a jego następcą został Thicknesse. Nowy minister, za pośrednictwem Voldemorta wprowadził nowy system w Ministerstwie, który był bardziej zgodny z ideologią śmierciożerców. Zastąpił Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa na posąg czarodzieja i czarownicy siedzących na tronie z mugoli, szlam i charłaków. W tym czasie Yaxley został nowym szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, a Selwyn i Travers zostali powołani do innych, bardzo wysokich stanowisk w Ministerstwie. Została powołana Komisja Rejestracji Mugolów, której szefową została Dolores Umbridge. Wszystkich zdrajców krwi, charłaków i mugolaków karano. Również osoby podejrzane o znajomości z Zakonem Feniksa lub obrońców mugolaków poddawano specjalnemu nadzorowi. Harry Potter został uznany jako "Niepożądany Numer Jeden" i wystawiono nagrodę za jego głowę, ponieważ miał zostać przesłuchany w sprawie śmierci Dumbledore'a. Voldemort rzucił klątwę na swoje imię, które pozwoliło jego Śmierciożercom błyskawicznie zlokalizować każdego, kto mówił głośno jego imię. Nie chciał publicznie ogłosić się ministrem w celu utrzymania atmosfery strachu i niepewności. Panowanie Snape'a w Hogwarcie Voldemort po przejęciu kontroli nad ministerstwem uczynił Snape'a dyrektorem Hogwartu. Dumbledore przewidział to i przed swoją śmiercią kazał Snape'owi przysiąc, iż będzie on za wszelką cenę chronił uczniów. Po objęciu rządów w szkole przez Severusa Snape'a, Amycus i jego siostra zostali mianowani nauczycielami kolejno obrony przed czarną magią (praktykowania czarnej magii) oraz mugoloznawstwa (tępienia mugoli i mugolaków). Amycus zmuszał uczniów, by na ukaranych szlabanem rzucali zaklęcie niewybaczalne Cruciatus. Jeżeli któryś z nim mu się sprzeciwił, Amycus nie omieszkał go ukarać. Nowy dyrektor zatrudnił Alecto Carrow na stanowisko nauczyciela mugoloznalstwa. Odtąd przedmiot ten był obowiązkowy. Alecto próbowała wpoić uczniom, że mugole to właściwie rodzaj zwierząt, które są głupie i brudne, a ich szykanowania zmusiły czarodziejów do ukrywania się i tego powodu winno się je nienawidzić i tępić. Torturowała na zajęciach nieposłusznych uczniów klątwą Cruciatus. Ponad to Alecto i Amycus pilnowali porządku w szkole. Gdy jakiś uczeń nabroił, nauczyciele mieli obowiązek odesłania go do Carrowów, jednak starali się jak mogli, by do tego nie dopuścić. Gwardia Dumbledore'a starała się jak najbardziej uprzykrzyć życie śmierciożercom-nauczycielom: Amycusowi i Alecto Carrow, a także ówczesnemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu Severusowi Snape'owi. Z czasem członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a zaczęli ukrywać się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie nie mogli ich dopaść śmierciożercy. Jedzenie dostarczał im barman Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, Aberforth Dumbledore, gdyż za obrazem w Pokoju Życzeń znajdował się tunel prowadzący do baru. Poszukiwanie horkruksów ''Główny artykuł: Poszukiwanie Horkruksów '' Rok wcześniej, podczas Bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej, Albus Dumbledore został zabity przez ówczesnego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią; Severusa Snape'a. Dumbledore przed śmiercią polecił Harry'emu wykonać pewne zadanie: znaleźć i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Harry, Ron i Hermiona próbowali zlokalizować horkruksy. Po kilku miesiącach przebrali się za pracownków Ministerstwa Magii i swobodnie weszli poszukać tam medalionu Salazara Slytherina (który został zniszczony przez Rona w grudniu 1997 roku). 1 maja 1998, dzień przed bitwą Harry, Hermiona, Ron przebrali sie za śmierciożerców i włamali się do banku Gringotta, do skrytki Bellatriks Lestrange. Znaleźli tam kolejny horkruks, Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff . Przed śmiercią Albusa Dumbledore'a zostały już dwa horkruksy zniszczone. Stary pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a, w 1993 przez Harry'ego Pottera oraz pierścień, który należał do dziadka Lorda Voldemorta; Marvolo Gaunta, w lipcu 1996 przez Dumbledore'a. Harry wrócił do Hogwartu szukać kolejnego horkruksa Voldemorta, ponieważ wierzył, że będzie on miał coś wspólnego z Godrykiem Gryffindorem lub Roweną Ravenclaw. Przybycie do Hogsmeade Interwencja Śmierciożerców Harry już wiedział że ostatni horkruks znajduje się w Hogwarcie. Opracowali plan. Nałożyli na siebie Pelerynę-niewidkę, obrócili się w miejscu, wpadając w napierającą na nich ciemność. Stopy Harry'ego dotknęły drogi. Ujrzał ulicę Główną Hogsmeade. Gdy tylko puścił ramiona Rona i Hermiony, powietrze wypełnił wrzask podobny do tego, który wydarł się z gardła Voldemorta, gdy dotarło do niego, że wykradziono puchar. Zaledwie zdążył spojrzeć na Rona i Hermionę, gdy drzwi gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami rozwarły się z hukiem i na ulicę wypadło kilkunastu zakapturzonych śmierciożerców z wyciągniętymi przed siebie różdżkami. Śmierciożerców było zbyt wielu, by ich oszołomić. Jeden z śmierciożerców użył zaklęcia Accio, aby przywołać Pelerynę, lecz nie udało mu się to. Śmierciożercy zbilżali się w ich stronę. Hermiona, Ron i Harry wycofali się w najbliższą boczną uliczkę, aż śmierciożercy ich minęli. Śmierciożercy postanowili wypuścić dementorów. Rzucili oni na tyle dobrze zaklęcia, że Harry nie mógł się deportować. Dementorzy nadciągali, natychmiast wyczuli strach. Harry, myśląc o Ronie i Hermionie rzucił zaklęcie; ''Expecto Patronum. ''Dementorzy rozpierzchli się, a gdzieś w pobliżu Potter usłyszał głos śmierciożercy. Teraz, śmierciożercy już wiedzieli gdzie jest cała niepożądana trójka. Usłyszeli obok siebie zgrzyt rygli, po lewej stronie otworzyły się drzwi i szroski głos zawołał Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Ucieczka do domu Aberfortha Harry, Ron i Hermiona bez wahania usłuchali i wpadli do środka przez uchylone drzwi. Z początku nie wiedzieli do jakiego domu weszli, lecz po chwili zorientowali się że jest to wnętrze baru Pod Świńskim Łbem. Wbiegli za ladę; przy której zawsze stał barman; i przechodząc przez drzwi doszli do schodów. Weszli na piętro, gdzie znaleźli się w pokoju z kominkiem, nad którym wisiał portret jasnowłosej dziewczyny, patrzącej na nich. Zza okna dobiegły krzyki - podkradli się do okna i zauważyli że ich wybawcą był barman z gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Teraz, kłócił się ze śmierciożercami, że źle rozpoznali patronusa i to nie był jeleń, a koza. W końcu śmierciożercy odpuścili i ruszyli w stronę ulicy Głównej. Harry zasłonił zasłony w pokoju i cała trójka z ulgą ściągnęła z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i opadli na najbliższy fotel. Harry'ego zaciekawiło małe, prostokątne lusterko stojące na gzymsie kominka. Usłyszeli, jak barman barykaduje drzwi i wchodzi po schodach. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Wydarzenia Wspomnienia rodziny Dumbledore Przechadzka do Hogwartu W Hogwarcie Powitania i cel przybycia W wieży Ravenclawu Walka z Severusem Snape Ochrona Hogwartu Bitwa Ultimatum Voldemorta Potyczki na początku bitwy Walka na drewnianym moście Szturm na wiadukt Potyczka na blankach Poszukiwanie Diademu Walka w Pokoju Życzeń Trwająca Bitwa Śmierć Snape'a Godzinny rozejm Wspomnienia Snape'a Odkrycie prawdy W Zakazanym Lesie Spotkanie z Dumbledore'em Procesja z lasu Ogłoszenie śmierci Harry'ego Wznowiona Bitwa Ostateczny pojedynek Po bitwie Wpływ bitwy Uczestnicy Walczący po stronie dobrej Hannah Abbott.jpg|Hanna Abbott Katie2.jpg|Katie Bell SusanBones.png|Susan Bones Terry.PNG|Terry Boot BrownL.jpg|Lavender Brown Chang.jpg|Cho Chang MichaelCorner.jpg|Michael Corner Colin.jpg|Colin Creevey Fleur90.jpg|Fleur Delacour Aberforth DumbledoreDH2.jpg|Aberforth Dumbledore ARGUS FILCH.jpg|Argus Filch Seamus.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Filiuss.jpg|Filius Flitwick Anthony.PNG|Anthony Goldstein 180px-Hermione-Granger-hermione-granger-771263 306 400-1-.jpg|Hermiona Granger Graup chodzi.jpg|Graup HAGRID RUBEUS HAGRID.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Angelina-Johnson-gryffindor-28517226-166-271.jpg|Angelina Johnson Lee.jpeg|Lee Jordan Augusta.jpg|Augusta Longbottom 180px-NevilleYR7.jpg|Neville Longbottom Luna lovegood.jpg|Luna Lovegood DH Remus Lupin promo.jpg|Remus Lupin Ernie.jpg|Ernest Macmillan Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerwa McGonagall Cormac.mclaggen.jpg|Cormac McLaggen Orawie bezgłowy nick00.jpg|Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Porpington Norris.jpg|Pani Norris Padmabal.jpg|Padma Patil Parvati-patil.jpg|Parvati Patil Irytek.jpg|Irytek 250px-PomfreyDH2.jpg|Poppy Pomfrey HarryPotter5poster.jpg|Harry Potter Firenzo.jpg|Firenzo 250px-Kingsley Shacklebolt Profile.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Horacy slughorn4242.jpg|Horacy Slughorn Harry-Potter-Severus-Snape-262x300.jpeg|Severus Snape Alicja.PNG|Alicja Spinnet Sprout500.png|Pomona Sprout Dean Thoma DH2.jpg|Dean Thomas TonksBattleofHogwarts.png|Nimfadora Tonks Sybilla 101.jpg|Sybilla Trelawney 20080921045850!Romilda.jpg|Romilda Vane Praca - artur.jpg|Artur Weasley Ofiary Ciekawostki Zobacz także *Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej *Bitwa nad Little Whinging *Śmierciożercy *Zakon Feniksa *Gwardia Dumbledore'a en:Battle of Hogwarts de:Schlacht von Hogwarts es:Batalla de Hogwarts fr:Bataille de Poudlard it:Battaglia di Hogwarts ru:Битва за Хогвартс fi:Tylypahkan taistelu nl:Slag om Zweinstein Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Wydarzenia